Most Precious Creation
by Nerex-chan
Summary: Vexen, thanks to the orders of Xemnas has created a functioning female replica under the name 'Kiri'. Although he is left in the dark on why. She's just so fragile, so weak, what could the organization possibly want with her? Rated for later chapters ;
1. Awakening

_Tick, tick, tick._ Vexen tapped his fingers eagerly in perfect symphony with the sound of the ticking clock in the background, and almost let out an aspirated sigh of frustration as he stared at the still form laying on the table in the near middle of his lab. He rarely got like this over anything, but when he did it was obviously something extremely serious, which this most certainly was. See, Xemnas had asked for Vexen to do this, and should he fail he had a high chance of becoming a dusk. The problem for him though, was that this experiment had been much more difficult then any of his previous ones. He had indeed made replica's before, only this time Vexen had only a picture and barely any DNA to go by, therefor creating this replica had been mostly based of what he had been told about her and theories.

She had soft dark purple hair that could've been mistaken for black if you didn't give it a second glance, her skin was extremely pale, almost white in fact, which indicated that the original hadn't gotten very much sunlight in their life. How she would act, her powers, all of that were just a random gamble and so chances are he had screwed up severely somewhere in the process, which would only further explain her delayed awakening.

Vexen was still somewhat confused on why exactly Xemnas had wanted this girl in the first place, but hadn't questioned orders. She was a tiny thing, frail, and didn't look too healthy either. If she did have to fight, then the organization would honestly be better off using Demyx, seeing as he could actually put up a fight, just more or less tried to avoid it.

Suddenly The experiments' grip on the table tightened, and she seemed to not be able to breath. This wasn't the first time this had happened, and thus Vexen didn't rush himself, and instead calmly stood and walked over to her, being sure to grab a large needle filled with a pale red substance on his way over. Grabbing her arm he easily removed her grip from the table, pulling her body up slightly from the table, and sank the sharp single pronged item tip into her vein, then slowly pressed down, releasing the needle's content into her blood stream. After a few moments the experiment returned to it's normal half conscious state, and at this time Vexen slowly pulled the needle from her vein, a droplet of blood formed and then slowly trailed down her arm, followed by another, and another branching off in slightly different directions each time occasionally then dripping to the floor. She seemed to still have a tight grip on Vexen's wrist, and was now tightly pressed up against him seemingly conscious.

Her eyes flickered for a moment, then opened to reveal soft and hazy pale violet eyes. Vexen at first simply didn't notice this, because she was gazing over his shoulder, firmly concentrating on the wall behind them. Her breath came out at a normal pace now, and the realization hit Vexen like a rock when he noticed. He pulled away from the girl, and gazed her, almost in a relieved way. He had succeeded, the experiment had lived, and didn't seem to have any physical problems. She blinked questioningly at him, as if to ask a thousand questions at once.

"Experiment 7-2-8," Vexen seemed to be breathless as he spoke, and dropped the needle which landed on the floor with a gentle sound that resembled a pen dropping. "From here on out you are going to be addressed to by 'Kiri'." Kiri nodded half heartedly, her eyes darting around the room taking in the odd and new surroundings. There was another few moments of thick silence, her eyes began to focus on Vexen, they were filled with the sick look of caution and distrust.

'Who are you?' They seemed to ask, almost fearfully as they stared into Vexen's green ones.

"Vexen, I'm ranked number IV in organization 13, your creator." In response to this Kiri nodded meekly, but there was still a sense of suspicion lurking.

"Mmm, I'll have to report your awakening to Xemnas," Vexen muttered to himself. "Kiri, Stay put here while I'm gone, understand?" The very last thing that Vexen needed at this time was for his experiment to run off and enrage someone like Saix or Xaldin, which would most certainly end up with her demise. Kiri nodded again, and released her now weak grip on Vexen's wrist. She was looking around at the surroundings more, her eyes and face now held a curious yet childish look. Vexen sighed heavily at her Naive behavior then turned and headed for the door, looking back only momentarily to see Kiri busily examining the table she had been unconscious on only moments ago. He smirked closing the door behind him, if she was already absorbed with investigating her surrounding and attempting to figure out how everything in her few minutes of life had come to be, then despite how naive she already seemed, she couldn't be too horrible.

Kiri bent down picking up the fallen needle the man called Vexen had been holding when she had came to, then glanced down at her aching arm, there was a thin trail of blood branching off in different directions, it was barely being fueled by a pin sized hole leading into her vein; although she was sure that the blood flow had been faster earlier considering the tiny droplet marks on the floor. She placed the needle on the counter beside her then started prodding at the other lab supplies. Her eyes though continued to be distracted by a large beaker filled with a clear liquid that almost appeared to be water, although any person with common sense could tell it wasn't.

Gently picking up the beaker she sniffed at it, the scent was a combination of the scent of earth, and the scent of what sugar tasted like. She plucked out a strand or two of her hair, curious to test to see if she would get a reaction from the liquid, and then lowered them into the beaker. She waited for only a second before the liquid around the hair bubbled, and then dissolved the hairs altogether turning the liquid a slight purple tint. Returning the beaker to the counter Kiri looked around eagerly for something else to use. She ran her fingers over a thin sheet of a white mineral nearby, which she confirmed as a thin sliced piece of pure quarts. Picking it up and dropping it in the beaker she watched it fizz, and slowly dissolve away into the liquid causing her to giggle slightly. By this time Kiri had found out the liquid was some sort of acid, and she was determined to find an item that would either not dissolve, or an item that would create a bizarre result. She also glanced at the storage of chemicals, some of the names she knew from somewhere, while others she had never heard of in her life. She made quick work of gathering them, then placed them in a small collection beside an empty beaker.

Vexen watched from the door way as Kiri began mixing the Chemicals from his lab. He had returned not that long ago and would've alerted the girl, but when he caught sight of her experimenting he couldn't help but want to see what would happen as a result. If possible, Vexen could've been angered by her doing this, but instead he just held a false sense of curiosity.

Sensing a presence behind her Kiri turned around to look at the door, there stood Vexen, who was watching her movements closely. Shock placed itself on her face and she hurriedly set down all the chemicals she had been using. Vexen snickered, knowing immediately how intimidated his creation currently was and then decided to provoke her further to see the results.

"Kiri, did I say you could touch my lab equipment?" He asked coldly, staring her down. Kiri looked at the ground, not wanting to meet his gaze, and shook her head slightly to confirm that he hadn't told her she could.

"Then why is it that you're using them hm?" Vexen approached the lab table, making Kiri almost go into a state of panic. She backed away from him quickly, simply not answering Vexen's question. Continuing to walk forward Vexen soon cornered Kiri, grinning with a fake cruel glint in his eyes.

"I believe I asked you question." Kiri was now trembling slightly, she was truly afraid that the very person that created her was going to injure her greatly as a form of punishment. Seeing this, and being content with it Vexen laughed, and pulled away from the trembling girl. Kiri was now filled with confusion,

'_what is it that has amused this man so greatly?_' she thought looking up at him.

"But, Kiri why is it that you were using my lab supplies? I am fine with you using them but it causes great curiosity in my mind on why you would want to." Kiri's face grew a small amount of color in it, she was blushing slightly which made Vexen raise an eyebrow. "Hm?" Kiri opened her mouth to speak, to answer that simple question, but she seemed to not be able to. She could form the words, but she just couldn't seem to project him. Vexen watched her continuing attempts at speaking, and then realized a sickening fact. This replica wasn't completed yet. This replica was a mute.


	2. Marluxia, the man to be feared

Kiri sat in obvious silence, almost like a stone, as she watched Vexen read one of the few books he had in his lab. This, 'disability' of hers seemed to stump him, especially since Vexen was attempting to revive her voice. She didn't quick understand the almighty purpose of having a voice though, what was its importance? She was clearly happy with how her life was now, so why change anything? She hadn't thought of somehow asking Vexen any of these questions though, of course, not to many people do question the ones they consider to have that of a god status, now do they? Kiri let out a long silent sigh of boredom, and stared down at her socked feet. The sweet vibrant scent of fresh roses suddenly hung thickly in the air, perking some curiosity in Kiri. She glanced over at Vexen, and could tell he smelled it as well, only he seemed highly irritated by it instead.

"Vexen, I need to borrow a,-" A man said entering the lab, he had bright pink hair, and aqua colored eyes, like Vexen, he wore a black cloak that hung low to the ground. His words froze when he caught sight of Kiri, a smirk spread slowly onto his lips. Treading over to her slowly he leaned over, lifting her chin up slightly forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"My oh my Vexen, just who is this lovely little trinket you have here?" He commented, not actually making it a question, his smirk turned seductive at he stared down at Kiri. Vexen, glancing over at them frowned, clearly displeased by the pink haired man's presence.

"I would appreciate it, if you removed your _filthy _hands from her, number XI." He said, Kiri swore she had heard a slight hiss while he spoke. This man, 'Number XI', as Vexen called him, was someone clearly not to be trusted, talked to, or to even be near. Number XI sneered at Vexen, and removed his hand from Kiri's chin, returning to his normal posture.

"As I was saying from before, _Vexen_, I need to borrow a certain type of book from you." Vexen's steady frown refused to let up, and with completely good reason.

"If you're looking for a book, then shouldn't you be checking with Zexion?" He snapped, a cruel glint worked its way into XI's aqua eyes, and as a response he walked over to Vexen, snatching the book he had been reading directly from his hands. Flipping through the pages for a few moments XI glanced over at Kiri for a moment, he grinned.

"Actually, I think I've found the exact book I've been looking for." Vexen scowled at him, XI's grin grew. Turning a heel, the pink haired man walked back to the direction of the door, clearly satisfied now that he had the book tightly held in his hands. He took another glance back at Kiri when he reached the door, winked at her, and then flashed her yet another seductive smile before leaving the room just as gracefully as he had entered it. A sigh escaped Vexen's lips, and he looked over at Kiri who was merely blinking in pure confusion from what had exactly just happened.

"Number XI, casually called Marluxia, I suggest you keep your distance from him. I'm simply saying this for your own good, those looks that he was giving you worry me, in a way..." Kiri nodded, smiling slightly mentally.

"Now, on the other hand," Vexen started with a grumble. "Marluxia has taken my single book on that particular subject," He muttered to himself while scanning the room.

"So for now we'll just have to wait a slight bit longer." Waiting again, the two of them loathed the sound of having to wait, but both remained emotionless looking for their reactions.

"I will return momentarily Kiri, I shall be with Zexion, although you have no idea where that is..." Vexen spoke up, his tone was almost reluctant. Lifting his hand he created a dark swirling portal, once he had stepped through and disappeared completely from sight the portal disappeared again behind him. Kiri hopped off of the small chair she had been sitting on, and hurried over to the table with the beakers and chemicals. She had come to the conclusion that whenever she was left to herself in Vexen's lab, that she would mix things together, just to be amused by their reactions. She held still though, because only a millisecond later she felt a hand tightly grasping her shoulder. Looking back over her shoulder she saw none other then the pink haired man from before, Marluxia, smirking down at her. Kiri blinked, questioning why exactly it was that he had returned, or, most likely never left at all.

"Would you mind coming with me for a few moments, Kiri?" He said, his voice had a thick hypnotizing purr in it, and Kiri cocked her head slightly to the side, confused by his actions. Taking this as a clear 'ok', or something else of the same sorts, Marluxia grabbed Kiri's wrist gently, and led her back outside of the lab. Kiri glanced around nervously, she probably wasn't aloud outside of the lab, and Vexen had clearly JUST told her to stay away from Marluxia, of course, now she was stuck with him, because it was obvious he wasn't going to let her go anytime soon.

"So Kiri, what little problem do you have that Vexen seems so desperate to fix?" Marluxia asked, shooting gazes at the girl even few seconds, although her disability was rather obvious, Marluxia just desperately needed to confirm it before he, _tried _anything. Kiri shook her head in anger, and glared up at the pink haired man. Marluxia laughed slightly when he saw this, who new that such a small girl could give such a fierce, yet absolutely adorable glare! "Your so cute when your mad Kiri." He purred stepping closer to her, Kiri took a step back, provoking Marluxia to take another step closer. They continued this small cycle for the few seconds it took before Marluxia had Kiri pinned roughly against the castle's wall. A blush was highly evident on her pale cheeks, and her fingers twitched nervously as she stared at Marluxia with her violet eyes in a somewhat curious, but fearful way.

"Now Kiri, since Vexen isn't here right at the moment," Marluxia leaned in closer to Kiri, assuring the next thing he said came out as a whisper in her ear. "I'm going to have a little bit of, 'fun', with you." Kiri shivered slightly, not liking the sound, or idea of the 'fun' Marluxia had planned for her, the small nip at her ear once he had finished speaking was just as dis pleasurable. Kiri shook her head slightly, cringing away from Marluxia's near never ending game, it was if he wasn't even blinking. Marluxia smirked at how foolishly she had just exposed her neck to him, then claimed his effortless prize. He trailed soft butterfly kisses down her neck but froze as over a spot slightly below the jaw line when he felt Kiri grow stiff and shiver violently as he passed over it. Reluctantly, but unable to hold it back, Kiri let out a long silent moan. Feebly Kiri lifted one leg, attempting to knee Marluxia in the crotch, he only felt a slight brush against him, sending a pleasuring sensation to fly quickly through his body, making his member become erect. Kiri blushed madly as she felt herself being poked by a newly discovered part of Marluxia's body. Pressing himself against Kiri even more Marluxia rode her up the wall, forcing Kiri to wrap her legs around Marluxia's waist to keep her from falling. Not wasting another second of this precious time, Marluxia placed his hands on Kiri's shoulders, and rubbed down her arms, removing the sleeves of her black kimono top and causing to to fall from her body in the process.

"What exactly is it that you think you're doing with her Marluxia?" removing his lips from Kiri's neck Marluxia grimaced, then shot a dagger like glare of hate at the man who had spoke.

"Riku replica, I suggest you mind your place in this world, and keep your nose in your own your own business." Marluxia growled, his grip on Kiri's arms tightening slightly, the man with silver hair frowned.

"Last time I checked, Kiri belonged to Vexen, and not you, making this entirely my business." Riku replica snapped hatefully, the two clearly didn't get along.

"That doesn't mean I cannot pleasure her, now does it?" Kiri squirmed unhappily, showing that she truly wanted to be as far away from Marluxia as possible at the moment.

"Well, to me it appears that your pleasuring only yourself, not Kiri." Marluxia growled in frustration, and removed his hands from Kiri, taking her legs from his waist and carelessly backing away, resulting in Kiri falling roughly to the ground. She winced. As Marluxia passed Riku replica, he made it so the two hit shoulders, failing in making Riku replica fall over. As Marluxia left their line of vision, the Replica walked over to Kiri, and helped her back up onto her feet, pulling the Kimono back up and making sure the sleeves were properly placed on her shoulders.

Vexen glared unhappily around his lab once he returned, Kiri was no longer there, the lab had a fresh coating of the scent of roses.

"_Marluxia_!" He barked in anger and frustration, nearly slamming his fist against the table. He glared at the ground, not pleased with the recent events that had happened. He just absolutely had to leave Kiri alone at that certain moment, why hadn't he thought of the possibility Marluxia could've still been around? Vexen glanced back up though as he heard foot steps, and let slight relief wash over him as he saw his first created replica, Riku, leading Kiri straight back to him. She looked frightened by the silver haired replica but only from her eyes, though you had to stare deep into them to detect it even, she was keeping it well hidden.

"I believe you were looking for this." Riku replica said plainly, handing Kiri over to Vexen, of course, it wasn't really necessary since she headed directly towards him as soon as she realized where they were, and who he was. Vexen nodded, and the replica nodded back glancing down at Kiri who was now standing beside Vexen, staring at the ground clearly ashamed with herself.

"Yes, and I suggest that you get her checked out, Marluxia was doing excessively sexual things to her." Riku replica snapped still unhappy about something, before turning a heel and heading out of the room. Vexen looked down at Kiri, she was still staring at the ground. He placed a hand on the top of her head causing her took look up at him. "It's ok Kiri, you couldn't have fought him off even if you had tried." Vexen murmured, attempting to cheer up Kiri, although it didn't work and she just stared at him, frowning steadily like she though he was lieing to her. Under his breath Vexen muttered a slight curse or two directed at Marluxia, _'one of these days..._...' He thought, shaking his head. Kiri ignored Vexen's muttering and removed his hand from her head. She looked away from him, then walked slowly back to the stool she had been sitting on earlier, currently she didn't want comfort, or anything of the sorts, no, now, all she wanted was for Vexen to carry on with his research, like he probably would be doing right then if it hadn't been for her.

'_So far I am nothing but pure trouble around here..._' She thought sadly shaking her head in her own disaproval. On the other hand, she was still curious about the silver haired boy who had helped her out when she was stuck with Marluxia. Vexen seemed to know him well, yet, they seemed to resent and like each other at the same time, it was troubling to the mind. What exactly was in their pasts? Deciding against poking and prodding at things that should be left to themselves, Kiri looked at Vexen who was sitting almost at the opposite end of the room, reading once again. It must have been the book he had gotten from Zexion, and strangely enough it looked nearly identical to the one Marluxia had taken... It must have been important to the both of them, and she knew both of their reasons. Vexen, he was trying desperately to get Kiri a voice, and Marluxia, desperately trying to prevent this, for his own twisted, sexual desires.


	3. Mistaken Identity

Kiri looked around the room with a bored expression, her mind was clouding lazily with the foggy sensation of sleep that continued to slowly attempt to take over. A yawn prodded softly at her until if was soundlessly freed. It had been at least a day and a half since she had slept, the affects had only just starting to begin yet still hit her mentally like a bag of bricks, the fact that everything started at once didn't help her much either. She would've given into the urges to drift off hours ago but in her mind it just didn't seem right. Why would it seem fair for her to go and experience the relaxing feeling of sleep whilst Vexen stayed awake with his work, and she kept this in mind as she endured fatigue with him. Rubbing her eyes that had already begun forming a raccoon-ish ring around them she rid of the clouded vision that was continuously forming. Stifling another forming yawn Kiri blinked, a look of shock seemed to form on her face as a result to not letting the yawn pass.

_'Vexen seems to still be unaffected still_.' She noted watching him carefully as he went about his with frantic motions. It seemed so unfair though, Kiri wished that she could somehow assist him so his work could progress more quickly, then he'd be able to rest himself as well. Boredom mixed with exhaustion, making Kiri's eyelids droop dangerously, threatening to force her to sleep as she sat still. Standing up in order to prevent this Kiri stood up, wavering slightly which caused her to grab a hold of the chair arm in order to stabilize herself. It was going to be a long time before Kiri was going to be able to sleep and if she was planning on staying awake she'd have to find something to do to distract herself. Glancing towards the door a small mental replay of of what had happened earlier with Marluxia flashed through her mind, sending shivers throughout her body, it wouldn't be a smart decision to go out there without someone else again especially should she meet up with him again. Yet, curiosity had already taken it's hold of her, there was other people in the building and she could sense them, the very thought made questions pop into her mind at a rapid pace, not all of them could be cruel, could they?

Kiri glanced over at Vexen again, his back had remained turned and all of her actions had so far gone unnoticed by him. '_His cloak..._' Kiri thought gently, leaning her head to the side somewhat in a questioning way. Marluxia had been in possession of a cloak that looked exactly the same, it was most likely a uniform of some sort that was required to be worn around the building. Walking over to Vexen she grabbed at his sleeve gently, giving it a number of small tugs until noticed by him.

"Yes Kiri?" His attention remained glued to his work, aggravating Kiri slightly. Giving a more forceful tug at his sleeve again Kiri looked up at him with a pleading look as he glanced down at her. She nodded her head over to the direction of the door, pointing at it as well with her free hand frantically and continued to tug at the fabric of his sleeve. Vexen sighed slightly and went back to his work, muttering a quick, 'later' as a reply. Unhappily Kiri let go of his sleeve, she had figured this would be the answer and had come up with a bit of a backup plan just in case but it didn't feel right to go through with it just to feed her curiosity. Leaving Vexen to his work Kiri walked slowly over to the divided section of the lab that was more room like, it had originally been made up for her due to the fact that Vexen hadn't really found it a good idea for her to have a separate room, although, it was more of his room anyways due to it becoming a bit of a storage area.

Rummaging through things as carefully as she could in order to prevent alerting Vexen of her actions she slowly attempted to locate a spare cloak of his. She had seen him putting it somewhere around the room in the past, at the time she had found it odd of course, the need to have two of the exact same uniforms, of course it wasn't like his work was completely well, clothing friendly. Kiri looked through a number of the shelves in the small storage and felt the strongest feeling of satisfaction and victory as her hand touched the recognizable black fabric. Yanking it out roughly she felt a growing sense of nervousness combined with excitement, and carefully she folded the cloak until it was easily hidden, then slipped it carefully in her baggy sleeves. Shuffling back out into the main lab she spared another small glance back at Vexen, her emotions dancing as she saw her actions still going unnoticed. She began to proceed more cautiously while passing Vexen, freezing and glancing over whenever she heard irregular movement from him. This process felt as if it was taking forever, until finally she took one last glance back at the blond before slinking out of the room closing the door behind her as soundlessly as she could.

Once outside of the lab Kiri smiled slightly to herself, nearly letting out a silent giggle as she pulled the cloak out from under her sleeve and slipped it on. It was quite over sized on her, the sleeves dangled at least an inch past her fingertips, the bottom of the cloak dragging across the floor as she trailed down the hall, this was very unconvincing, yes, and Kiri knew that but at the moment she couldn't really do much about it.

'_With any luck the others around here will have a lower IQ then the people I'm used to being around, so they'll be easier to mislead._' She thought positively while continuing down the hall, nearly tripping over the fabric as it swayed carelessly around her chilled bare feet which brought then mental cursing and thoughts on how she shouldn't put on at least a pair of socks before leaving. Kiri shivered from the cold of the floor, added to that the unsettling thought of how many things could go wrong with her unorganized and failure prone plan. Pausing, she glanced out one of the windows into the dark sky, at the not so small light that had caught her eye. She stared up at the unknown object in awe, having expected a glistening moon instead of what was in front of her at that moment, a large sparkling pure gold heart, shining it's radiant light down onto the world. Captivated by it, Kiri barely heard the sound of an approaching person and grew quickly frantic as she realized how close they were to her. Looking towards the ground she yanked her hood up, sheltering her face in shadows and timidly attempted to walk away from view before the person saw her.

The figure was whistling joyfully as he walked slowly down the hall, and the happy tune matched his appearance suitably. His pale blue shimmering eyes that seemed to hold the very ocean itself inside of them, dirty blond hair that stood up boldly in a bizarre fashion Kiri had never laid her eyes on before that moment, his figure was lean, tall, skin paled slightly; he smelled like the scent that lingered in the air after a day of rain in the evening. Kiri froze as he passed her, glancing up only momentarily to see that he was giving a gentle wave in her direction as he walked by. His actions brought slight confusion to Kiri's mind, yet a small smile crept onto her face as she looked up fully at the back of his form as he disappeared around the corner. Without much thought in the issue she started to walk slowly in the same direction that the man had gone in, it made her feel slightly guilty though when she began to think about it. This was pretty much considered stalking minus the obsession issue. She had to continue to remind herself of the dangers of others, of how this man could very well be exactly like the pink haired one Marluxia and it comforting to that one twirk, only to bring several more with it.

Approaching the corner Kiri looked down at the floor nervously, biting her bottom lip in hope that he hadn't heard her footsteps against the floor while she walked after him. However, as soon as she turned to her left to walk down the hall the man had wandered down, she hit a thick mass covered in black. Mentally yelping Kiri licked her lip feverishly having bitten it out of shock when she had bumped into the man, looking up at him her creamy violet eyes widened with fright as she locked eyes with his bright blue ones. She calmed down slightly seeing that the boy was smiling down at her kindly, his eyes held no sign of hostility in them.

"I haven't seen you around here before," he started suddenly causing Kiri to jump slightly in surprise at the disturbed silence. "you wouldn't happen to be that new girl by any chance, uh, Xion I think her name was, would you?" He question, smile turning into a sheepish grin almost. Kiri shook her head only earning a confused glance from the male. Confusion danced slowly to a small amount of what appeared to be unhappiness before quickly flaring back to confusion. Kiri giggled silently at the faces he was making as he thought.

"Then who are you?" he asked finally more to himself rather then Kiri. Feeling much more secure around the man already because of his happy seeming nature she flicked the hood of 'her' cloak back quickly and flashed a smile up at him. This only earned a more confused look from him, followed by another question. "That doesn't, really tell me anything. How about your name?" Frustration rose in Kiri's mind and if she could she probably would've groaned because of it. Pondering over her options for a few minutes Kiri held a single finger up to her lips, like a librarian would if she was hushing a group of noisy students, and shook her head. The poor man's expression grew to another state of confusion altogether and it took a stream of gestures, leading up to the last of them being Kiri pointing at her mouth and sadly shaking her head with a tiny shrug, before she finally saw it all clicking together in his mind through his eyes.

"Y-you can't talk?" He stuttered slightly, looking shocked and almost sympathetic. Kiri's expression turned to unhappiness as he looked down at her with near pity, and shook her head violently with determination. The man looked sheepish again, seeing that his sympathy was unwanted by the purple tinted black haired girl. "So you must be the one Marluxia was talking about earlier, one of Vexen's little replicas..." Trying to ignore the name mentioned with the man's out loud thought Kiri grinned, nodding to confirm this familiar fact. The man laughed holding out his hand, hesitating momentarily Kiri took it slowly, giving a quick shake before almost yanking her hand back to her side.

"I'm Demyx, number nine is what you've probably heard me referred to by the old coot Vexen though!" He laughed loudly not noticing Kiri looking at the floor nearly embarrassed, judging by how the lower ranked member talked about him, her creator wasn't as respected as he had led her to believe. Almost thankful when Demyx's laughter was silenced by heavy approaching footsteps, Kiri flopped her hood back up again before looking back at the newly approaching person. Again, it was another male, only this was was followed by a strong and intimidating aura, almost leading Kiri to shudder at the presence of it. The man had a stern, cold golden stare, almost as cold as the stone they stood on. His hair was light blue, boldly styled up near the front, and drifting down to the man's waist from the back of his head. A pink scar laid between his eyes and as much as Kiri wanted to ponder about how he could have received it she instead fearfully pushed the mental images deep into the back of her mind.

"Xion..." He stopped in his tracks, looking down at me with his emotion deprived eyes, for the second time in the row Kiri had been mistaken for that 'Xion' girl.

"Saix this is-" Demyx was cut off before he could even begin his explanation by the cold glare the blue haired man deemed as 'Saix' shot at him quickly. "Silence number nine. I wish to speak to number fourteen alone." Kiri's eyes grew wide and frantically she looked back at Demyx, her eyes almost pleading for him to not leave her alone with this man. Demyx frowned down at her again, his expression filled with sympathy again, before turning a heel and quickly walking away leaving the two of them alone. Glancing back up at the man Saix, Kiri could almost feel her body shivering under his fixed stare, it worried her, being unable to read any trace of emotion or thought through his eyes. It was like he had no soul to peer at through those two golden windows.

"You've returned from your previous mission already I see, which means with such timing you can be set out on another one." He explained sternly, not wanting to even agree with him, but too shaken with fear to neglect and even explain the situation Kiri nodded stiffly. The two stood in momentary silence before a swirling ring appeared beside Kiri, making her jump and almost pull away as she felt one of the black tendril that swayed around glide across her hand. "It will be a search and destroy mission; the heartless population in this world has grown out of control. Your partner for this mission should already be there, now go." Kiri didn't need anymore instructing, and quickly fled through the portal in desperation to get away from the bitter man and his heart stopping glare.

Stepping out into a much different air Kiri almost plugged her nose with disgust as the scent of decay and rotting matter filled her. She gagged as she unplugged her nose in desperation to even get mildly used to the foul stench.

"Terrible, I agree, now let us get on with the mission." Turning her head into the direction of the familiar and irritated voice with near horror Kiri felt a swirl of different emotions rush through her all at one. Long, pale blond hair that swept down only a little further then his waist, piercing emerald green eyes that made you feel as if you were staring at a giant glacier... Vexen.


End file.
